


Robin is Overmatched

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Robin tries to take out some local thugs...





	Robin is Overmatched

Robin heads out on his first solo patrol after turning 18. He scampers across the rooftops in the dark Gotham night. He notices a group of people loading what appear to be stolen goods into a van. He grapples in for a closer look. He doesn’t recognize any of them but they all have the same tattoo on their muscular forearms which looks like a standard gang tattoo. Robin remembers a police report that was indicating new gang tattoos appearing. Robin had made it a point of trying to help curb gang violence and they could be a part of larger gang activity. Bruce had undergone surgery recently and was temporarily out of commission. Robin didn’t want this opportunity to be wasted so he decided to handle it himself. 

He climbs down a nearby fire escape into the alley close to the van and hides behind a dumpster to get a better look. It looks like whatever they’re doing/loading is almost over. They’re talking about getting ready to get back in the van and leave. 

Robin picks his moment carefully. His bat-trackers aren’t working unfortunately so he’ll have to do it the old-fashioned way. When their backs are turned he uses his speed and agility to get into the back of the van. He hides among the stolen loot, his small body and gymnast flexibility coming in handy. 

It appears no one noticed Robin get into the van and the gang members are quiet as it’s guided back to their hideout. All of a sudden, Robin realizes that he can’t contact Batman, can’t tell him where he’s going, have him meet him there. The gravity of the situation hits him and his heart starts to pound as he realizes his inexperienced gut decision might get him discovered. 

As the van pulls in, the gang piles out and opens the back. They begin unloading their cargo and will soon discover Robin hiding in the back. Robin pulls out a smoke bomb from his utility belt and releases it. There was an immediate bunch of coughing and yelling as the gang is clearly confused. Robin bolts out of the van and quickly tries to get his bearings. He hops back and forth on his green pixie boots, gloved hands at the ready. 

Unfortunately the smoke doesn’t last that long and the gang gets free of the smoke. “It’s the boy blunder! Get him!” Two thugs descend on Robin. He raises his fists and his relatively thin, toned, and mostly bare arms flex at the ready. The thugs are very muscular but not terribly fast. One goes to throw a punch and Robin quickly dodges it and delivers a series of quick counter punches to his gut. 

While Robin’s distracted, the other lands a good blow to Robin’s pretty-boy masked face. His arms flail as he stumbles backwards. The two thugs descend on him again, each going for an arm. Robin ducks underneath their lumbering, muscular frames and gets behind them. He winds up a dropkick, one foot to each thug’s back, and delivers. Robin leaves the ground as he kicks both thugs. The other two thugs join the fray and the four surround the Boy Wonder as he scrambles to his feet. He raises his fists, completely surrounded and visibly sweating. He’s breathing hard and is shaking a bit as the fear of the situation settles on his inexperienced self. He turns slowly as the four gang members surround him. 

They close in, preventing an escape. Robin panics and lunges at one, but not with fists, with open hands trying to simply shove him aside. The hulking gang member doesn’t budge. He grabs one of Robin’s wrists just below the glove. Another thug grabs the other. Robin’s lean muscles flex as he tries to pull away but their grips are like vices. The other two thugs grab Robin’s ankles and he’s lifted off the ground. 

“Let me go you fiends!” Robin screams, his voice cracking slightly. The four gang members carry Robin over to the door leading from the garage area into the interior of the structure. Inside, the room is dimly lit and there are a few other members in the room. Someone, clearly the leader, sees Robin and smiles. 

“What do we have here, boys?” he asks, getting up and inspecting the struggling hero, being held by each limb at waist height. He pulls a vial out of his pocket. Robin’s bare, smooth legs flex as he struggles, his short golden cape flailing. The leader runs an excited hand over Robin’s smooth thigh.

Robin shudders. “Keep your hands off me you sick villain!” Robin yells. The room laughs.

“Oh Boy Wonder, we’re not villains, we’re just part of a social gang that dallies in legitimate business. I’m surprised you weren’t able to deal with simple criminals since you usually fight supervillains!” the leader mocks. The room laughs some more. “We need to teach you some better manners. You are in our house, after all.”

His hand runs down Robin’s leg. “Don’t you know you’re supposed to take your shoes off in someone’s house?” he asks. He removes Robin’s pixie boots himself as the thugs continue to hold the struggling hero. He examines Robin’s bare feet as they flail. He hands the boots to one of the others in the room who places them in a bin. 

The leader works his way back up to Robin’s waist, fingering the vial he pulled from his coat. “This should really help you calm that bad temper of yours. It’s a powerful itching powder we...acquired...” he says. Robin’s masked eyes go wide. As one hand fingers the vial, the other hand traces the waistband of Robin’s briefs. 

“...and...what...what is the point of the itching powder? Get me to itch to death?” Robin asks, trying to sound defiant but just sounding like a petulant child. 

“Have you ever had an itch you can’t scratch, boy wonder? It’s maddening,” he says. He yanks the top of Robin’s briefs open and inspects the inside contents to make sure the hero wasn’t wearing another layer underneath. Satisfied Robin is bare under his briefs, he pours the entire vial inside and snaps the waistband back against Robin’s flat stomach. 

The effect is instant as the powder is poured on Robin’s most private area. He starts squirming and the thugs’ grip on his limbs tighten. Robin can’t move. His arms are really flexing now, his smooth muscles getting very tense. Robin’s teeth clench as well. 

“There is an antidote, of course,” the leader says very casually, distracted slightly by Robin’s flexing muscles. Robin starts screaming, his hips bucking, desperately trying to get friction. Unfortunately his briefs are too tight and don’t move across the surface of his private area. His costumed body twists and turns in the thugs’ grasp, his bare feet flailing.

“wh...what is...it?” Robin asks between screams.

“Oh, I have it right here! But we have to cut a deal.”

Robin struggles wildly, the itching on his most private area driving him wild. The thugs can barely hold on to his writhing teenage body.

“A show of good faith on my part, then,” the leader says. “Boys, drop him.”

The thugs all let go of Robin at the same time, dropping him to the floor, hard. Robin immediately shoves his green leather gloves into his briefs, both disappearing under the tight fabric, and scratches wildly. But it doesn’t seem to help at all. Robin starts screaming in frustration. The gloves don’t provide enough traction. The thugs burst into laughter at the sight of the Boy Wonder with his hands in his pants, groaning in frustration. Without thinking, Robin discards both gloves to try with his bare hands. It still doesn’t help, his hands moving wildly under the tight briefs. The gloves are picked up by the thugs and placed in the bin as well.

“So, Boy Wonder, about that antidote. Are you willing to buy it from me?” the leader asks the the young hero.

“YES, YES, WHATEVER IT TAKES! MAKE IT STOP!” Robin cries out.

“The price is your briefs. I want them.”

Robin freezes, temporarily ignoring the itching. He gulps but the itching continues. “O...ok...” he says hesitantly.

“Peel those boy briefs off and hand them to me,” the leader demands.

Robin slides his utility belt higher on his red tunic and quickly peels off the tight briefs exposing his soft, cut cock. He pulls them over his bare feet, stands up, and hands them to the leader, quickly covering his cock with his hands, standing before the leader naked from the waist down. The leader takes the briefs from Robin, running his fingers over the soft fabric. He takes a few huffs, distracted by Robin’s scent.

“Please, the antidote!” Robin cries as he scratches with his bare hands.

The leader looks up. “Oh, right.” He pulls another tube out his pocket and throws it at Robin’s feet. Robin examines the tube and it’s a clear gel. He pours it on his hands and quickly applies it. Immediately the itch stops and Robin breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Doesn’t that feel better? It’s a silicon-based lube. Laced with the tiniest touch of hormones,” the leader says as he and the thugs leer at Robin applying it to his cock and balls. 

Robin backs away. “Ok, now let me go, you have what you want,” Robin says nervously.

“Oh, I don’t have everything I want. Besides, you’re too...intoxicating...” the leader says as he takes another whiff of Robin’s briefs. “Boys...” the thugs gather around Robin again and grab at his limbs. His arms are pulled out and behind him, allowing his soft cock to hang exposed. He struggles, naked from the waist down, causing his cock to flop a little. 

The leader grabs Robin’s cock, rubbing the lube into it more and adding some as well. Robin’s teenage body begins to betray him.

“...no...stop...” Robin whimpers as he struggles feebly. 

The leader chuckles as Robin starts to get hard. “Looks like the boy wonder is more boy than wonder!” he says as they all laugh at his average hardon jutting out from his body. Robin’s cock reaches its full 6 inches, his green tshirt hanging down to just above his pubic area with the belt around it, the red tunic covering the top sides of his pelvis. His cape covers his bare ass. Robin is visibly sweating behind his banded black mask. 

“Please...just let me go...please...” Robin begs

The leader bends down to examine Robin’s cock closer. His breath tickles Robin’s hard-on as the leader shows the other thugs the lack of veins or definition. Robin struggles and struggles to no avail, looking around the sparsely decorated hideout, the only escape out the door to the garage area where the van is parked. 

“Boys, I wonder how Robin likes having his balls played with?” the leader asks. He takes them in on hand and starts moving them around. Robin closes his eyes and moans softly. The leader’s middle finger from the hand playing with the balls extends to massage Robin’s sensitive perineum. 

“Please,” Robin whimpers, “stop this.”

“Hmm? What was that, boy?” 

“Please...stop this...” Robin begs.

He massages Robin’s balls harder, annoyance creeping into his face. “No one likes a bossy hero, boy.”

Robin keeps moaning as his cock sticks straight out, leaking slightly. Noticing that Robin has started to precum, the leader withdraws his hand and steps back. Robin breathes a sigh of relief. The leader runs a finger up the tip of Robin’s dick, taking a bit of precum and feeding it to one of the thugs. 

“What do we think, boys?” the leader asks as he feeds a bit of it to the others and they moan with pleasure and tighten their grip on the boy wonder. 

Robin struggles more, not liking where this is going.

“Well boys, Robin here asked us nicely not to play with his balls so we’ll have to do something else.” On the leader’s signal, Robin is turned around and brought to the ground, held in place on all fours. His cape is brushed aside as the leader takes in his smooth ass. Robin struggles but is unable to move with the thugs holding him tight.

The leader kneels down, hands rubbing and squeezing the cheeks. “So nice. Look at this, boys. He’s barely developed, not very naturally strong. So irresponsible for Batman to let someone this pretty who can’t defend himself out alone.” The leader runs a finger over Robin’s smooth hole before lowering his head and darting his tongue in. Robin stiffens and breathes in quickly, moaning softly. The leader continues, tasting Robin’s sweet ass and sniffing his intoxicating scent. Robin shudders as his virgin ass is eaten out, his cock rock hard and leaking onto the floor. 

The leader steps back and each thug takes a turn eating Robin’s ass, sometimes playing with his cock and balls as well. Those holding him down play with his smooth legs and tweak his nipples through the tunic and shirt. 

Robin’s groans become nothing but moans as a small puddle of precum forms on the floor underneath him. The leader runs a hand through Robin’s soft hair. Robin’s breathing hard, almost panting. 

They flip Robin over again, putting him on his back and holding him spread-eagled. The leader bends over the boy and begins to undo the laces on his red tunic. The laces break easily. Robin tries to tell him to stop but just moans and groans. He undoes the tunic and spreads it open before ripping open the green shirt underneath to reveal Robin’s smooth chest, completely bare. The tunic and shirt are removed fully and added to the bin. Robin lies spread-eagled, wearing only his utility belt, cape, and precious mask. 

The thugs holding Robin tease his pert nipples. The leader moves around and glides his hand over Robin’s stomach, feeling his abs. “Not much definition here. You’re a pretty boy, but you aren’t very strong.”

Robin just whimpers.

He takes Robin’s cock in his hand and begins jerking him. The thugs pin Robin’s limbs with their legs and pull out their cocks as well. Robin moans and the thugs notice he’s stopped struggling. Robin moans louder and louder.

“I’m going to take your cum, boy wonder. You can’t stop it,” the leader says, jerking Robin faster and faster. Robin grits his teeth and moans louder as he gets closer.

His abs contract quickly, his masked eyes go wide and he erupts straight up, cum landing on his pubes, utility belt, and stomach.

At the leader’s signal, a thug digs a fist into Robin’s hair, hauling him up to his knees. They surround him, cocks close to his face. Robin kneels there exhausted, in just his cape, mask, and belt. 

“Let’s decorate Robin’s pretty face, boys,” the leader says. One by one, they spill their loads all over Robin’s face, letting it dribble on his mask, hair, down his neck and onto his chest. They let him fall to the floor and remove his belt and cape, adding them to the bin. Robin lies on the ground, breathing hard, naked except for his mask. 

They close up the bin, open the door and load the van. They drag Robin’s body out into the garage area, locking the door so he can’t go inside. 

“Well, Robin, I’ve got some bad news: this isn’t our hideout. It’s just a place we got for an occasion like this. Next time you come upon our gang, perhaps you’ll realize you’re outmatched. Let this be a message to you: leave us alone. Next time, you won’t get away so easily!” They all laugh and get in the van. It leaves the open garage area.

Robin lies there for what feels like an eternity He slowly gets to his feet and realizes that the area is empty, the door to the practically empty room is locked and there’s no where else to go or use to cover himself. It turns out, he’s not too far from the Cave. He removes his mask so he’s not recognized and covers his soft cock with his hands. He heads back to the cave, naked, defeated, and humiliated.


End file.
